Fused polycyclic compounds have various excellent functions and thus have been used for various applications. For example, compounds having a fluorene skeleton (for example, 9,9-bisphenylfluorene skeleton) that are fused polycylic aromatic compounds are known to have excellent functions in terms of optical properties such as light transmittance and refractive index and thermal properties such as heat resistance. Therefore, compounds having a fluorene skeleton are used as raw materials for optical members such as lenses, prisms, filters, image display materials, optical disk substrates, optical fibers, optical waveguides, casing materials, films, and coating materials. Such compounds having a fluorene skeleton include, for example, compounds disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-201791